Guiding Bite
by pyroguy14
Summary: Michelle moves to Forks with her mom and meets a nice family called the Swan's. She meets a boy named Mikal that she doesn't know is a vampire until she accidentally learns a secret that that will change her life forever.
1. The Move

Chapter one- The move

**Hey! I'm incredibly hyper and I have NO CLUE WHY! Whaaaaatever. This is my first Fan Fiction, so review or, -pulls out an Uzi- I'll be forced to introduce you to my little friend! **

**-Puts on a scarily bipolar beaming smile- Have a great day/night/morning and enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I'm not Stephanie Meyer, because I'M A GUY! Thus, all of the****characters besides Samantha and Heather are hers.**

Hi, I'm Samantha, and I hate moving. It's so depressing. Not that It's hard to readjust, I make friends ok, it's just loosing the friends I already have. The one time I don't regret moving was the time my mom Heather and I left my looser of a dad 6 years ago. He was a great dad all up until he decided to hit the bar with some buddies after work one day. He was a fully blown drunk within a month.

I don't know how my mom endured the year of beatings and slanderings she did before she finally gave up. That was the one time I actually felt good moving.

But oh, the awful tragedy of incredible job offers. I can't blame her though. She didn't work at all before we left my dad, and within a year was a law inforcer in New York trying to prevent creeps like my dad from hurting anyone else. Now she got offered the spot as deputy sherrif for a tiny little town called Forks in Washington state.

So here I am, sitting listening to the fuzz of a satelite radio that can't penetrate the incredibly gloomy rain clouds of the wonderfully nasty Olympic Peninsula. I've seen plenty of rain clouds in my life, but Lord! I didn't think clouds could look so dang depressing! Washington didn't have much going for it yet.

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Application

-Chapter two-

Application

**Don't own the Twilight Series. Read!**

I woke up at seven and took a shower. I was going to unpack and then drive around in my wonderful rust bucket of a Civic and have a nice, random day until my mom got off work and then I would run to the the grocery store and get stuff to stock the pantry and fridge to suprise her after her first day of work helping to defend the virtually crimeless town of Forks.

As I dried my hair, I attempted to multitask and brush my teeth at the same time. Being the beautifly uncoordinated klutz I am, I dropped the toothpaste bottle and splattered toothpaste all over the mirror. Wonderful. I cleaned that up, straightened my hair, put some clothes on, grabbed my raincoat, and headed out before the rain let loose.

I was driving through the mist hoping to get to the sporting goods store before the clouds really let loose. From what I've heard about Forks, I'm lucky it wasn't raining yet. But, alas, with my luck, as sooon as I pulled up to the store, my little death trap got battered with a torrent of rain. Time to bust out the raincoat.

When I stepped inside, I was greeted with a plesantly warm wave of air. I took off my raincoat and started looking around for a treadmill. I needed to have some way to stay in shape in a rainy swamp of a town like Forks. The only problem was I didnt exactly how much this was going to cost me. I found a nice one for a couple thousand dollars. It was looking like a summer job was going to be needed before l could get in shape. l figured this place was as good as any. At least it wasn't a patty flipping job.

l made my way to the front to ask for an application.

"Excuse me, uh," I read his nametag. "Mike, are you hiring?" l asked.

"Yes, actually, a spot just opened up today. You timed it perfectly." He said.

"Cool, can I have an application?" l asked.

"Sure." He handed me a sheet of paper from under the desk. "Here you go."

"Thanks. I should be back by tomorrow." I told him.

"Alright. See you then." He responded.

**-Puts on a pleading face- Review please... NOW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. The Co Chief of Police

**Don't own Twilight any more than I did yesterday**

The Ex-Cheif of Police's Daughter

"Hey mom! How was the first day as head honcho?" I interrogated my mother as she walked through the front door of our rental house that was sheltered underneath a thick canopy of trees.

"Excelent! I met my co-chief, Charlie Swan and he invited us to dinner tonight." She stated. "Apparently, he has a daughter that's about your age, maybe you've heard of her, umm, I think her name's Isabella."

"Alright mom! First day and already putting moves on the guys!"

"Please, Sam, it's just a chance to get to know a coworker better."

"Riiiiiiight. What time?" I asked her.

"6:30" She told me.

It was 5:30 right now. Perfect. Just enough time to take a shower and get freshened up.

"Kay. I'll fix that fish that I picked up for dinner tomorrow along with the milk, soda, and all the other essential American must-haves that I picked up along with the yummy little fishy at the grocery store."

"Aww, honey, you didn't have to do that. I would've picked all of that up tomorrow after work."

"I know, that's exactly why I did it. It was a congratulation present for being promoted."

"Thank you so much sweetie."

"No problem, mom."

We showed up at Chief Swan's house promptly at 6:30. Punctuality wasn't an unobtainable feat in such a small town as Forks, when rush hour virtually doesn't exist. Especially when your dinner date lived right next door to you.

We ringed the doorbell and a very pretty young woman that looked to be about 19 answered the door. She had beautiful pale skin. I assumed that this was Isabella.

"Hi! Come on in!" She said.

"Thanks! You have such a nice place." I complemented.

"Thank you." She replied.

"I absolutely _love_ this rug! Where did you get it?" My mom asked

"At that Floor and Decor right down the road from the high school." She told her.

"I just might have to pick one of those up after I get off duty tomorrow."

"I'm so sorry! We didn't introduce ourselves! I'm Heather Pratt and this is my daughter Samantha. I assume that you're Isabella"

"I'm sorry too, I didn't introduce myself either. Yes, I am, but please, call me Bella."

Right then, the oven dinged and Bella excused herself to go take out whatever it was.

"The bathroom's right around the corner and to the right."

"Okay, Bella; thanks" I said.

**So, how is it so far? I know, the action hasn't picked up yet, but trust me, it will soon enough. Review please **

**Love to all my peeps**

**ZAC**


	4. Uh Oh

**Still don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 4

Charlie

"So, Mr. Swan," I began. " Got any grudges against my mom for taking your spot as chief?"

"Nah," he told me as he dished out some lasagna. "I may not have the title to myself, but I still get the same pay, so I'm okay. And please, call me Charlie."

"Okay Charlie. This looks great. Thanks for having us over," I complemented.

"Actually, I can't cook to save my life; Bella made this," He told me.

"Well then Bella, this looks and tastes wonderful," I said after trying a bite. "What grade are you in?" l asked.

"l just graduated, actually." She told me.

"Oh, man," l complained. "l thought l was going to have a friend before school started. Oh well. We can still hang out. That is, if you're not going to college."

"Actually, my fiance and I are going to college together. Sorry to dissapoint you."

Woah. This girl is just out of high school and she's already getting married? _Woah_.

"So, uh, why're you engaged?" I asked. Smooth.

"Um, because we love each other?" This is going soooooooo great!

"Okay, that totally didn't come out right. What I meant to say was, um, well... Sorry..." Wow. This girl is going to hate me.

"It's okay," She said sympathetically. "I'm not exactly great with words either. Or running. Or doing anything non-clumsily for that matter.

Hmm... Maybe we'll get along better than I thought.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" I asked.

"His name is Edward Cullen," She told me.

Charlie visually tensened at the mention of this Edward guy. This obviously wasn't his favorite topic. He probably wasn't happy about Bella getting engaged to him. I tried to change the subject, failed miserably, and all I could come up with after a long akward pause was: "So, how 'bout those Yankees?" Nice. Yankees. We were in freaking Washington and all I coud come up with was the Yankees?! I mean I don't know anything about baseball; the only reason I knew about the Yankees was because I lived in New York, but at least try football and ask about the Redskins! But no, aparently my big mouth not only wanted to know: "Uh, why're you engaged?" but also about the Yankees! Man, I'm really good at looking like an idiot.

Even though I did look like a total moron, everyone laughed. Even me. Actually, everyone was probably laughing _because_ I looked like a total moron, but oh well, at least the mood visibly lightened.

After dinner and some pleasant small talk over coffee, Bella asked me if I would like to see the woods next to the house. I may be clumsy, but I wasn't dumb. We both could see that our parents were hitting it off and we wanted to give them some space. I agreed and said that that sounded nice.

"So," Bella asked when we got outside. "Where's your dad in the picture?"

I don't know why I liked this girl so much. Maybe it was the big brown eyes that made her look so innocent. I don't know, but I did. I hadn't told many people about my dad because, while I was glad to get away for my mom's sake, he was my dad and I loved him. It hurt to be away from a loved one. But I told her everything. Having not told the story in a while, I didn't realise just how much I really did miss him until I sat blubbering, holding on to bella under a canopy of trees probably a half mile away from her house.

That's when we heard the rustling. My eyes grew large for fear of being eaten by a bear. It was way worse than a bear. It was a person. An extremely pale person. An extremely pale person with eyes as black as liquid ebony.

**There. Look, I even gave you a nice cliffy to keep your nails nice and short. R&R please. Until next time, Zac.**


End file.
